


Flame 炎

by kakakc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>鳳凰越過大海，帶來厄運一般的消息…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flame 炎

紅色的鳥越過暴怒的風雨、瘋狂的大海、與黑色城堡的高牆，牠細細的爪子落在最高之塔的窗縫之間，那道小得只有如牠這樣的生物才能穿過的窄縫。

 

美麗的鳳凰閃著火光，即使是以黑暗寒冷見稱的Nurmengard囚室也被溫暖起來。

 

斗室角落處，殘舊毯子下的瘦削老人因為暖意而醒來，他瞄著眼睛半趟才認出這稀有的魔物。

「…哈紅色的小鳥兒，我認得你，你不是Albus的寵物嗎？」

Grindelward朝鳳凰伸手，牠卻沒有理搭只是站在原地。

他聳肩一笑，於自己建造的牢獄中待得太久，他老是搞不清時間日期。

「怎麼會出現在這了？他可不會為了考慮我的房間溫度而特地派你來的……」

鳳凰發著一聲泫然欲泣的叫聲，打斷了他，他看著那雙黑色如海的眼珠，當中彷彿閃著火炎，他突然不禁面色一變，本已顫抖的手更是抖得不堪。

 

「……他死了嗎？ _他終於也死去了嗎？ **他竟然比我早一步死去嗎？**_ 」

 

然後下一秒Grindelward發出無可抑制的大笑，他笑得連淚都要掉下來了，而他以為這百年來在Nurmengard渡過的歲月已讓他無淚也再無恐懼。

「他居然比我先死…贏了我卻居然比我更早死去……這真是最諷刺的笑話…」

Grindelward邊笑邊哭，只有鳳凰輕哼起歌來，那是微弱的挽歌，撫平了他的笑聲與哭聲。

年輕的時候他們被誰都害怕死亡，因為擁有太多而害怕失去，想要征服更多來超越死亡。他們企圖蒐集死亡聖器也只是為了最卑微的慾望與最自私的恐懼──他們想活到最後，立於頂端，見証這一切。

然後他們都理解了──當Dumbledore看見他的妹妹死去、而Grindelward則是在敗於他的手下之時發現──他們恐懼面對對方更甚於面對死亡，只因彼此握有對方的弱點、對方不想面對的事實，而這些加起來比死亡本身更讓人受不了。

當你願意投進火裡只為一死，才能征服死亡…

Grindelward抬頭，隔著淚光聽著鳥兒的歌聲想起有關於鳳凰的童謠，不禁一笑：

「所以我們只有投入死亡的懷抱這一途…而聰明的鳥兒你卻能得到我們渴求半生的永生不死。」

 

歌聲漸滅，牢室回復安靜，Grindelward卻突然猛烈咳嗽起來，紅色的鳥兒想靠近他卻抬頭說：

「有訪客要來了，走吧鳥兒，回去你的森林，回去你的火炎。然後我會替你向你的主人問好，我們很快便會再見了。那個要來殺我的小伙子甚麼都不會得到。而他也很快會加入我們。」

他一笑，一揮手紅色的焰炎也隨之升起，鳳凰浴火，就像火被撲滅一樣，溫暖消失。

 

回歸於黑暗的牢房一片死寂，彷彿剛剛發生過的一切都只是火柴上一抹夢境，毯子下的Grindelward卻比甚麼時候都要清醒，他在倒數著，即使隔著風雨他都能聽見死神微近的腳步聲。

 

_沒關係…他在等待著……_

 

然後毫無預警的，黑色的風突然捲入囚室中，如最濃烈的污水也如最稠密的黑霧，散開後是一張白色骷髏一樣的臉，裂開蛇一般的笑和齒和舌，手握魔杖指向他，

 

「告訴我，昔日的魔王，Elder Wand在哪裡？」

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於2012.07.21  
> HP裡我唯一真正的本命大概就是校長跟他的死敵了…我深信他們在死後的世界將會再遇並原諒彼此。


End file.
